Albus Potter's First Year Of Hogwarts
by theinfinitehufflepuff
Summary: This a a story simply about Albus Potter's (the son of Harry Potter and Ginng Potter/Weasley) first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Enjoy X
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing fanfiction so please no hate! Feel free to leave constructive criticism as it will help a lot. Enjoy x

 **Chapter 1- Welcome to Hogwarts**

Albus Potter was letting the wind smash his hand against the side of the window of the Hogwarts Express. It made him feel free, he already had enough to worry about. There was the question of what house he will get sorted into- he'd always dreamed of being in Gryffindor…seen as brave, admirable and like his own father, Harry Potter.

After a few minutes, Albus's hand began to get a tad chilly so he pulled it from the window and wrapped it in the warmth of his newly bought robes.

Albus's eyelids began to feel heavy and before he knew it, he was in a deep, dull sleep.

"Anything from the trolley, sir?" were the words that woke him. His eyes were blurry with what he thought were tears but then later discovered to be sweat from the extreme heat of wearing his robes.

"Chocolate Frog, please" muttered Albus. The first one he'd ever had… in honour of his father that he already missed dearly. The golden box glistened in the beaming sun as he unwrapped it .He had been warned by his uncle that the frog can jump if you don't grab it quickly but when he opened it, the chocolate inside stood completely still. The Chocolate of the frog seemed to melt into gooey chocolate goodness as soon as it touched his soft lips.

Once the chocolate had settled in Albus's stomach, he picked up the card in the bottom of the box. The figure that was meant to be standing in the empty image was gone.

Finally, after around 5 minutes, Albus was surprised to see his father stroll onto the card. Even the sight of his father's eyes made his heart ache- he would just have to get through the term.

"First years to follow Hagrid to the lake," this voice came from a hazelnut brown haired boy that looked about 6ft tall "Everyone else make your way up to Hogwarts!"

Albus had just got off the train and was caught up in hustle and bustle from the crowd of young witches and wizards. He told himself that he better get used to it as he'd have to live with it until Christmas. He followed his cousin, Rose Weasley, up to the lakes and got into her boat. It was slightly awkward as she'd already managed to make a whole bunch of friends.

They rode in the dark gloopy water. It had a weird treacle like consistency. Once they got off the boats, all the first years slowly made there way up the steep hill to the building that they had been waiting all summer to visit. Everyone apart from Albus anyway, who wished he was at home snuggled up on the sofa with his dad reading _the Daily Prophet_.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I'm your new headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall."

The first years followed their new headmistress through to the Great Hall! They all shuffled into each other, tripping over their own heels, dazed by the beauty of this new sight. They were taken into a side room while all the other years filed into the hall and onto their appropriate house tables. Once all the upper year students were in their places, McGonagall led the first years into the Great Hall once more and ordered them to stand in a quiet line waiting for their name to be called and for them to be sorted. All that was going through Albus's head was Please be Gryffindor, Please be Gryffindor! A voice interrupted his thoughts…

"Stand by students, the sorting hat ceremony is about to begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Term time is extremely busy for me!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 2. Please feel free to give constructive criticism in the comment section below. xxx

The first years all stood, waiting nervously in a wonky line. The hall was completely silent as McGonagall stumbled forward to put the famous sorting hat on the stool, placed directly in the center of the podium.

All the students clapped and gave loud cheers as the Sorting Hat began his annual song…

When the hall fell silent, the names of the first years started to be called…

"Belkin, Lariss"

A nervous looking girl stepped forward and delicately placed the Sorting Hat on her head. After about a minute or so, the Sorting Hat shouted "Slytherin". The girl's face completely dropped. Albus could tell that like him, she hadn't wanted to be in the house of the sly and cunning.

After Lariss, Albus became more and more nervous.

"Oskatar, Natalie"

"Gryffindor"

"Palba, Smithy"

"Hufflepuff"

And so the list went on, until…

"Potter, Albus"

Albus timidly stepped forth onto the podium…he was aware of the whispers and glares he got from all the older students.

He sat down on the wooden stool and braced himself for the happenings of the next 5 minutes.

Albus raised the Sorting Hat and dropped it on his head.

"Hmmmmm…this is a difficult one," spoke the Sorting Hat " But I think it will be…"

Albus felt his life flash before his eyes and world go in slow motion…

Everything became blurry and before he could hear the result, everything had become black.

The Great Hall fell absolutely silent and still as Albus Dumbledore fell off the stool, sending him and the Sorting Hat crashing down onto the podium.

Suddenly the whole Great Hall seemed to erupt into chaos. There were wizards and witches screeching and gasping.

Albus woke up in a comfy white bed in the hospital wing. He attempted to lift his head but it only resulted in intense pain.

He heard loud footsteps on the stone floor and in came Minerva McGonagall, Head Mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Albus's stomach lurched and twisted.

"Hufflepuff," Explained McGonagall "Before you fainted, the sorting hat sorted you into Hufflepuff."

Albus's face dropped- I mean it wasn't Slytherin, at least but it was not Gryffindor either.

"You will be kept in the Hospital Wing until you feel completely better. I mean it was more than a knock to the head it seems".

With that Minerva McGonagall was gone and Albus was alone once more.


End file.
